my_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Walton Brack
Captain Walton Brack was the head of the NYPD station in New York East District. While strict, Brack would hold good relations with all of his colleagues and one particular reporter. He is close friends with Senator Julius Bark. Biography Early police work The Shooting of Tommy Dallow Tommy Dallow and Colin Harris passed by his office before heading off for their night shift. Brack tells them a large anti-drugs operation is going to begin shortly and he needs them to spread the word to Mark that the police and DEA are going conduct a raid at a Cartel safehouse. They agree to do so and Brack tells them they need to tell Mark the truth. He knows they can trust Mark. He also informs them Senator Julius Bark is personally overseeing this operation. After assuring them it will be okay, he tells them to leave. After a local shootout where Tommy kills one of the shooters, he is consulted by him for what to do and Brack tells Tommy to meet with Mark and let Colin handle it. When he hears that Tommy has been shot and killed, Brack summons Colin and Mark to his office and relates to them that there indeed is a mole. He and Mark have figured one out already and that they need him to flush the others out. While Colin urges him to arrest Mark, under suspicion of conspiracy to murder, Brack insists they should all work together. He tells them the FBI is monitoring their station and the DEA as well. Unfortunately Tommy has become an unfortunate victim. After Mark announces he is going to quit his reporter job, Brack doesn't know if it is the right thing to do but he supports it. After Mark requests Colin to follow through on the mole and Ms Dallow, after they left the precinct, Brack greenlights this. He is also the first at the crime scene when Laurence and Ms. Dallow are fatally shot, trying to reanimate them. Star Rider ZERO Season 1 When the Drumont Holdings Bank is being assaulted and robbed by the Venom Gang, Brack arrives at the scene with a huge force. When he manages to negotiate the release of one captive, it turns out to be a trap when the captive turns out to be poisoned with venom, taking out pretty much all of the NYPD presence. When Mark and Ashley arrive and provide some background on previous bank heists, Brack attempts to communicate with the gang's leader. While they are poisoned, Brack doesn't realize Mark slipping away from their group. When Colin Harris arrives with fresh NYPD forces, and after Brack orders them not to come closer, Colin informs him of the background of the leader and how she was a close friend of Tommy Dallow's wife. Deducing both that and the accident that cost Crena's family their lives, Brack decides to go in as a hostage to negotiate. At that moment Star Rider ZERO takes the gang out and the CDC arrives, taking over the situation along with a detachment of ARCO Industries. After being cured, Brack finds and talks to Mark about Crena's background and they deduce she may be in danger, being a high value target for the Mexus Cartel and how this could clarify the (attempted) hits on Tommy and Mark. However their victory is shortlived as Crena escapes through the hand of someone having infiltrated the NYPD. He was in his office when Officer Levans enters it, informing their search for a mole within their department has given a result as being a member of the staff of the mayor and introducing him to Special Agent Kate Milligan. Personally leading the raid and arrest of Erik Forshir, Brack oversees the interrogation of Forshir by Milligan and Levans. They manage to get a location of a club with ties to the Cartel. Informing Mark of the club and the possibility of closure to the shooting of Tommy. Setting up the raid with undercover agents inside the club, Brack personally leads the raid inside with SWAT, Levans and Milligan with him. After clearing the club he is shocked to find Anne there and so informs Mark who is outside. After hearing her pleas that it wasn't her drugs, he sends her to the station with two officers and promises Mark he will do whatever he can to protect her. Mark thanks him, but then is worried when they question a member of the Cartel who threatens his family. Brack sends officers over to Emma's house but witnesses the attack and kidnapping of Mark's son, the attack on Emma's car over live feed and gets a report in that Erik Forshir was shot and killed in front of the precinct. Brack would arrive at the steps of the NYPD building finding it in total chaos. As Brack attempts to set things right, he directs his men to their tasks, he would later bring Ashley up to speed as to what was happening. He gives her permission to visit Anne. When Mark would return to the precinct, he is told of the video message Mark had recieved from the Cartel about his wife and his son. Brack tasks Colin with ordering the CSIs to trace the signal of the phone and is asked by Mark to keep Ashley in the loop on any developments as well. When he notices Mark leaving on a motorcycle, Brack tells Jesse to put a trace on Mark's phone. After watching footage of the nightclub and getting informed another explosion happened there, Brack concludes Mark must be the real target and is relieved when he hears they have a location on Emma Lexing. He would later arrive in front of the abandoned cement factory where he would find both Mark and Ben alive, but was not amused when he heard the files of Mark were gone in the fire. He would later arrange for Anne to be allowed to stay home in wait for her trial and process. A few days later, New York and the NYPD would be shaken when a Cartel facility is attacked by an unknown assailant. Investigating the case himself with Jesse, he would be unable to prevent another attack, before deciding to take more desperate measures. When Anne gets confronted with a heated District Attorney, he arranges for Colin Harris to stay on the questioning while he holds a press conference, telling the public of the involvement of both Star Rider ZERO and the archer. After another attack happens on a Cartel convoy, the bait succeeds and Star Rider ZERO meets with Brack, only to have them temporarily team up due to equal interests. When Star Rider ZERO manages to take down the archer, Brack and his men arrive to late to prevent the archer from escaping and are incapable of arresting Star Rider ZERO for the havoc he wrecked in the city. Later on he would be met by Star Rider ZERO again, who tells him it was not the deal and Brack tells him he will face city's law, but in fairness he'll give him a twelve hour headstart. Appearances *Star Rider ZERO *The Sealed Files: File 1: Tommy Dallow